


Lost in Your Comfort

by samdoesnotlikeham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Verbal Child Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is the youngest with a bunch of nieces and nephews, M/M, Mentions of heavy making out, References to Depression, Teasing, Things get messy, lance is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdoesnotlikeham/pseuds/samdoesnotlikeham
Summary: They had been so careful, but love cannot be hidden from family member for forever. Lance knew this to be true that fateful day. He knew that he would have to fight for himself, his boyfriend, and for the life they planned together. How would he do that? Honestly, he had no idea...





	Lost in Your Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the shortness of this!! consider it a prologue?? 
> 
> tumblr: emikoyellow

The day Lance knew things would change was March 12th of 2016. 

 

The day they found out about the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. 

 

The day they found out about the most amount of emotion Lance has ever felt towards someone that wasn’t just on a physical level.

 

_ 12.02 pm. Saturday.  _ The simple message from his boyfriend.  _ Help. My parents found out. _

 

He couldn’t figure it out. They had been so, so careful. They deleted messages, stayed on the low key with social media, and even barely let their classmates know about their relationship. The feelings he had for this boy was unexplainable. He felt as if this boy had his entire heart. He felt as if he could do anything with this boy at his side. 

 

And now. He knew that they were going to have to fight for everything they loved.

 

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he threw his phone to the floor of his grandmother’s home. His niece perked up from his side, deep blue eyes expressing concern well beyond her age. She saved him by not speaking, and she simply reached out to touch his already trembling shoulders. 

 

She gasped as her Uncle panicked. He shot up from his place at the miniature island he occupied and wiped his tears on the sleeves of his favorite jacket.  _ Of the jacket Keith wore whenever they were in the safety of their privacy. _

 

The Cuban boy scraped his phone from the ground like a forklift picking up the trickiest of mud willing to escape its clutches. He hurried out of the house and rushed to the safety of his room that was simply a house away. He threw himself onto the bed, staring at the screen that haunted him. He gulped. 

 

_ keith, baby? please tell me you’re okay. please tell me that we will be okay.  _

 

He couldn’t help but panic. He couldn’t help the fearful tears that fell down his cheeks. He wiped the tears he wish that Keith could wipe for him. No. Keith was the one who needed Lance. A reply didn’t come for another twenty five minutes, and the blue eyed boy felt as if oxygen crashed back into his lungs at the sight of his boyfriend’s name on the screen. 

 

_ I… I’m scared, Lance.  _

 

_ I’m so scared that they’re going to send me away and get rid of me.  _

 

Lance sucked in air through his teeth, and he cursed to himself. He played music to drown his heavy breathing, and had to take several minutes to reply. He didn’t know what to say to make things easier.

 

_ keith, baby… breathe. i’m here and we are going to be okay. what happened? _

 

Just a day ago they were ecstatic for Spring Break. They were ready to spend some time together and maybe even have a sleepover. The two sophomores were two love birds. They were just starting. It had been five months since the day Keith broke down in a restroom and told Lance he loved him. It had been five months since Lance held him and didn’t let him go despite the people walking in and out of the homecoming dance. The two cried as the music played loudly. And now… they were here. 

 

Keith’s parents had always been… (in the kindest words) crazy. Lance knew this, and so did Keith. They knew the risks, and so they constantly kept their heads up. They were constantly watching. They were never standing in public when their lips met. 

 

Most of the time their romance was hidden in the comfort of an empty boy’s restroom. They shared smiles and giggles as their teeth would awkwardly bounce off of each other’s. Keith’s hands would be on either side of Lance’s waist as he pressed the brunet against the brick wall. 

 

Marks would be hidden by flannels, and all signs of being turned on would be hidden by long t-shirts. The only signs of the boy’s relationship were the longing looks when one would head into a classroom, the jacket that obviously wasn’t Keith’s that he constantly wore, and the married couple like bickering that would end in them snuggling at the cafeteria table.

 

Things were already hard for them, and Lance could only see how much harder it would become. He groaned loudly in frustration. He was already worked up, and he hadn’t even seen Keith’s parents. 

 

He would have to see them in a week. He told himself under his breath. He would have to see Keith’s parents at their dance competition coming up. He couldn’t do that. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to come face to face with the people that are going to ruin his life with the love of his life and-

 

His body was still shaking, and he wiped more tears off of his face. He told himself it was okay to cry. He was probably crying Keith’s tears for him. 

 

A knock sounded on the door, and he attempted to wipe his tears before someone busted into his room. What’s the point of knocking you’re just going to walk in anyway? He thought to himself as his older brother came through the door. 

 

“Hey, little bro. I was coming to-” He stopped as he saw his youngest brother’s tears in usually ecstatic blue eyes. “What’s going on?” Brown eyes softened from their usual similar McClain glow. 

 

“I… don’t want to talk about it right now.” His lips curled into a half-assed smile, and his Brother frowned. He hesitated. “Are you sure? I’m here for you, Lancey. You know that.” His siblings were always there despite having their own children. Lance could always count of them. He knew this, but it wasn’t time for him to pour his heart about Keith… not yet. 

 

He gave his Brother a smile. “I know. Thank you.” He waved as the door to his room closed. He groaned again and put his face into his palms. Finally, his phone pinged. He almost tripped getting to his phone. 

_ I think I’m okay for now… I avoided the situation. It’s going to be okay. I promise.  _

 

Lance let out the breath he had been holding when he read this. At least Keith was safe. He placed a hand on his chest to ease his aching heart. He chuckled to himself again. Then another message came through. 

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ Never forget that.  _

 

He smiled warmly at the message Keith sent that ended with a blue heart. Lance was comforted by the fact that Keith would be okay. He still loved him and that’s all that matter. Little did Lance know… 

 

This was the beginning of hell that he had to trust would become a paradise with Keith when he saw Keith’s next message.

 


End file.
